


Incubus

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dean taken by incubus Cas, Incubus Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, non-con of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is seduced by an incubus named Castiel. After being fucked by Castiel several nights in a row, Dean comes to crave what the incubus is offering him.</p><p>Please consider leaving comments, but be gentle with me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing collage was designed for me by my good friend PalominopupI

 

 

Dean was caught between being asleep and being awake. It was a hazy, weird place. Dean could see the crappy motel room but he couldn’t move. He wasn’t exactly afraid but he was concerned that he might have gotten caught by some evil son of a bitch who was going to kill him. He had already tried struggling and it pretty much got him nowhere.

So he drifted. And then he startled awake. If he even was awake. Next to him in the bed was a man. A beautiful, sexy man… Wait! What? Dean didn’t swing that way. But this man was so sexy, Dean felt aroused just by looking at the piercing blue eyes and the dark hair that looked as if he had just got out of bed.

Dean was aware on a sort of gut level of sounds being uttered. It was sort of a sing-song thing but he couldn’t quite hear it. Chanting? Maybe, or singing… it was very frustrating. He wanted to hear it! But it was just out of reach.

Dean was becoming more and more aroused. The man (Dean doubted that this was a ‘man’ but he had no other word for the presence, so man it was) hadn’t laid so much as a finger on him. And yet, Dean felt his skin get hot, his balls seem to swell, his heart raced and his cock was so hard it felt like it could burst or poke a hole in the wall. It was so hard it kind of hurt. Dean’s entire body just ached with need and lust.

He wasn’t afraid at all. He just felt horny to the point that he felt like his skin was crawling.

The man whispered, in a sexy, gravely voice, “Dean.”

The sound of his voice was like electric shocks in Dean’s genitals. Dean felt like someone had hooked his balls up to a car battery. He moaned with aching need.

Dean’s cock was pouring pre cum. He could feel it dripping onto this belly, pooling there.

The man leaned in and kissed Dean. At first it was sort of chaste. But Dean needed it to be so much more, and he opened his mouth greedily. The man responded by shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth and sort of taking possession of it. Tongue... the tongue was exploring every part of Dean’s mouth and then, touching his tongue. The feeling was magnetic.

Dean moaned again when the tongue left his mouth. It explored his jaw, planting little kisses as it licked its way to this throat. Dean threw his head back to give the man more access to his throat. That tongue ran along his adam’s apple and continued down. Dean was whimpering now, trying to tell this man how needy he felt, how much more he needed.

The man bit at Dean’s neck where it met his shoulder, sucking and making a mark on Dean’s hot, hot skin. Feverently Dean wished he could lift his arms, to grab the man and pull him closer. He wanted this man more than life. He felt like he would give this man anything he possessed just to be able to touch him, to grab him and pull him in.

Dean’s ache grew. He was blind with it, deaf with it. Dean’s entire universe had shrunk to his body and the man using it.

The mouth moved down, latching onto one of Dean’s nipples as if it could give him nourishment. At this point, Dean wasn’t sure if maybe he was feeding the man with his nipple. The mouth suckled him relentlessly. Dean was moaning and making noises he had never made before in his life.

The mouth popped off Dean’s nipple and moved to the other one. Again, it sucked so hard! But this time it also nipped. Teeth just at the outer edge of causing pain. So, so good. Dean almost felt that he could cum just from the mouth on his nipples.

The tongue moved on. licking and flicking its way to Dean’s navel where it plunged in and tasted. Then it followed Dean’s line of soft downy hair that led a trail down to his cock. Dean knew for a certainty that if the tongue or the mouth even touched his cock he would cum. But it didn’t.

Dean began to beg. “Oh fuck, please. Please, I need to cum so bad! Please…”

The man completely ignored him. Hands now became involved. The hands touched his thighs, spreading them far apart. They bent Dean’s knees and held his thighs tightly. Then the mouth was back. It was planting kisses along Dean’s inner thighs. Mouth kissed up and down them, trailing the tongue along from time to time. again, it bit and sucked in several places, leaving marks. Dean’s legs began to quiver but the hands held them firmly.

Then the hands lifted Dean’s legs high in the air and now, Dean was frightened. His legs were bent over his chest, and he knew that his asshole was right there for the taking. Dean wanted to thrash, to get away. But there was that voice hot in his ear, “Don’t be afraid, my love. Calm yourself. This… will be wonderful.” Dean felt himself relax. The voice was so soothing.

Suddenly, the tongue made itself known. It swirled around Dean’s asshole, flicking at his tightly clenched hole. It licked and sort of sucked at his entrance and Dean was moaning again. Shit it felt so good! Dean idly wondered if it was always like this between men. If so, he had really been missing out. Dean wasn’t even aware when he stopped clenching and relaxed his pucker. But the tongue knew. It thrust up inside and Dean actually cried out.

The tongue pushed in and pulled out and Dean wanted so much more. If he could have, he would have thrust himself against the tongue. He would have reached down and grabbed the man’s head, grabbed handfuls of hair and held on for dear life. He would have pulled that face in between his legs so hard!

Tongue left, but was immediately replaced with a long finger. The finger thrust up inside of Dean so intrusively, but Dean welcomed it. He craved it. The finger fucked him and Dean decided he loved this finger. That is, until a second finger was added, now Dean loved two fingers. They thrust up higher and higher, until they reached the object of their quest… Dean’s prostate. They played with it and Dean knew he was gonna die with the sensation. Even though he really couldn’t move, mentally Dean was thrusting himself up against those fingers, wanting more.

Eventually there were four fingers packing Dean. They played him like an instrument, stretching him, scissoring him, preparing him for what was to come next. And Dean knew what came next, but now, he really wanted it. All fear was gone. He just wanted the relief that it would provide him.

When Dean paid attention to his cock, it ached, His balls actually hurt. He was literally lying in a puddle of pre cum. But as soon as he turned his attention to his butt, it all faded away.

 **  
** And then, the moment had arrived, The man was above him, settling in. Dean knew the man was going to mount Dean but he long ago lost fear. His entire world was just need, nasty ‘fuck me now’ need.


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut you have all been waiting for. The entire chapter is just sex. Hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collage was made for me by my good friend palominiopup...

 

 

In the back of Dean’s mind there was some fear. It was as if his mind and his body had been disconnected. His body ached for one thing but his mind was screaming that the ‘one thing’ was so fucking wrong! Of course there wasn’t anything he could do about either situation.

The man reached below and presumably grabbed his cock. Dean felt it press into his hole. Dean both wanted to thrust up on it and to run away. The cock pushed against him, trying to open him up. In spite of how the fingers had worked to open him, it was still a damn tight fit. This man was hung like a horse.

Dean’s sphincter relaxed and the head of that cock slid in. Dean hissed at the sudden flash of pain that faded quickly to be replaced by a sort of slow burn. But underneath it all, Dean reacted to having something inside him. His brain shut off and his body took over. Motherfucker it felt good! Dean could hear himself panting and moaning, and gasping for more.

The man held and allowed Dean to relax. Then he pushed in more and stopped. Dean really appreciated the time that this guy was taking with him. He didn’t seem to want to hurt Dean at all, but just wanted him to enjoy it. Dean relaxed even more and that seemed to signal to the man to push in all the way. Once bottomed out, the man again just stopped. Dean reveled in the feeling of being so full, It was weird but amazingly fantastic at the same time.

The gravely voice whispered hotly in Dean’s ear. “You like it. I will make you love it, crave it, beg me for it.”

With that, the cock slid almost all the way out of Dean, then plunged back in. The man fucked Dean slowly, kind of lovingly and with the greatest care. Dean was panting and gasping, wanting more and harder but having no way to tell this man what he needed.

Then something bizarre happened. While slowly fucking Dean up the ass, the man was also putting his mouth on Dean’s cock. It registered with the still-functioning part of Dean’s brain that this seemed kind of impossible. Angles and positioning made this not a thing that a human could do. The guy would have to twist himself up like a pretzel to do this…

Who the fuck cares? This was just the best thing ever! The man deep-throated Dean like no one had ever been able to do before. His mouth did amazing things, tonguing the shaft, sucking the head, twisting and pulling… Dean was gonna blow. At the same time, feeling that huge cock take him over and over was just exquisite.It was all just too much. Dean’s orgasm was spectacular. He literally saw stars and almost passed out. He squirted and squirted cum, more than he thought it was possible. And the man drank every drop and sucked his cock dry.

And still he was being fucked ever so slowly. The man seemed in no hurry at all.Time passed, but Dean had no way of knowing just how much time. It seemed as if they had been interlocked in this strange embrace for days. It was just there, the in and out, push and pull, but before long, Dean was aware that he was erect again. The voice in his ear, saying, “See, you crave me. You need me in you. You are mine, Dean, all you are is mine.” Dean found himself agreeing in his mind.

The man sucked him off again. It was just as good this time, maybe better. The man swallowed Dean down his throat and it felt amazing. There was a rhythm established between the cock in his ass and the mouth on his dick, they went in perfect harmony. It took longer this time, but Dean was brought to the brink again. The mouth sucked him and swallowed him and Dean felt himself lost in the galaxy of his orgasm again.  

And still the man fucked him. Hours had to have gone by, yet the rhythm had not changed, It was slow and steady and bottomed every time. Dean idly wondered it this was the way he was going to spend the rest of his life. Being fucked up the ass by some spectral being and just cumming to death.

Again the gravely voice in his ear: “You must cum for me one more time my beautiful boy.”

Dean didn’t think he could, Three times in one session… he had never done that. But the hands grabbed his dick and squeezed. Then they began to pump him, but still he was just so tired… until the mouth deep throated him again. His cock went right down the man’s throat and the man swallowed a few times. Such a strange sensation but it felt so good. Dean’s cock began to harden yet again.The mouth backed off a little, and began to suck, tongue raked across Dean’s slit, teeth just running down his shaft, a circle of forefinger and thumb gently squeezing the base of his dick… Dean came again. He would have screamed if he had a voice. The mouth sucked him with a fevered intensity, as if Dean were feeding him with his cum and his cock.

“Ahhhh” the voice said. The rhythm changed, the fucking got way more intense. The man was going harder , faster, deeper and there was such a sense of urgency. Dean wanted to buck against the man, he wanted to push up on him, but couldn’t.  And then, the man came in him. It was a singularly weird experience. Beside the fact that no one had ever shot cum up Dean’s ass before, this guy was shooting buckets. His cock twitched and shot a huge load up Dean, over and over again. Dean felt fuller and fuller, he actually felt his abdomen expand.

And then it was just gone. Dean felt too open, too empty. He whimpered. The voice said, “I love you. I claim you, You are mine and now, sweet boy, sleep.”

He touched Dean’s forehead and Dean was instantly asleep.   


	3. Respect Me In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find that the weird dream wasn't a dream at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful collage was made for me by the very talented palominopup

 

 

Dean woke slowly. He felt as if he had the world’s worst hangover. He felt achy and hot, plus his head was pounding. He wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all last night.

And then he sat bolt upright in the bed. What the fuck? What a freaking weird dream! And it was a dream, right? Shit like that isn’t real… couldn’t be real. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

The first thing he was aware of was the combination of sicky and dried cum all over his belly. Well, yeah, but a big-ass wet dream could account for that. Next, he was sitting in the middle of a huge wet spot. The memory of him drooling pre cum out of his cock flashed in his brain. Nope, not that, surely it was just more wet dream stuff.

The thing that was a lot more difficult to rationalize was just how sore his asshole was. That, and the feeling that he had cum running out of said sore hole. Dean jumped up and felt his ass crack. His hand came away wet with what sure looked like cum. Dean sprinted to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror at the hickey and bite mark on his shoulder, right where it connected with his neck. Looking down, he saw similar marks on the inside of his thighs. Dean’s knees got weak and he had to sit down on the edge of the tub. He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. Acutely aware of the sticky mess in his ass crack, he decided a shower might help.

Dean let the hot water run over him as he leaned on his arms against the shower wall with his eyes shut tight. Oh motherfucker, what was happening to him? He needed to hit the Internet and do research. But he also needed to drive back to the bunker today. Sammy was waiting for him; he’d finished the job here two days ago.

Fuck, Sammy. He needed to hide this from Sammy at all costs. He didn’t need Sammy going all ‘Let’s gank this fucker’ on him until he had a better handle on it. Because for one, (and this was really hard to admit), Dean was forced to admit to himself that he had really enjoyed it. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted anything bad to happen to the blue-eyed man. Dean knew how it sounded. It sounded sick, that’s how. But man, it was far and away the best night of sex he had ever had.

Dean washed up and got dressed. He packed and headed out to baby. Sliding into the driver’s seat, he fired up the Impala and hit the road. He had a good 6 hours of driving ahead of him and that gave him plenty of time to think this through.

His first thought was that he was leaving this town. If the, the whatever, was connected to the town then it just solved his problem. It would never happen again and would just fade into a ‘that was weird’ memory.  If that wasn’t what happened, then it still could be a one-time thing.

If it continued, then… what? Did he want it to continue? Dean never thought of himself as bi, let alone gay. But he was one for a ‘if it feels good, do it’ philosophy. And that had felt good! It never really felt like the man had intended to hurt him in any way; in point of fact, he seemed to be pretty damn careful not to hurt him. It had been careful and slow and erotic the entire time. If he was being honest with himself, he really kind of hoped it did happen again. After all, totally guilt-free sex with no messy entanglements, no ‘are you gonna call me tomorrow’ crap and no having to say hello to his right hand because he couldn't scare up a one-night stand all sounded good.

The miles rolled along beneath baby’s wheels and Dean’s thoughts continued pretty much like this the entire way home.

**  
  
**

“Sammy? I’m back.” Sam came in from the back of the bunker somewhere.

“Hey Dean. How’re you? Everything go okay?”

“Sure. Hey, what’s to eat? I’m starvin’ here.”  Sam led the way to the kitchen.

“I can fix you something. Just grab a beer and go relax. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Dean grabbed his duffel and a beer and headed back to his room. It was good to be home. Hell, it was good to be able to say, ‘it’s good to be home.’ Dean really appreciated this place. He had privacy for the first time in his life and that was just great. Plus he had that mattress that remembered him. He unpacked his stuff, and then heard Sam call him to eat.

**  
  
**

Sam had rustled up some scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, heated some tortillas and put out some salsa. Dean ate a lot because it occurred to him that he had totally forgotten to eat that day. Too many swirling thoughts to notice hunger. He and Sam had a beer while Dean gave him a run down of the job he had taken care of. It was just a basic cursed object case. The hardest part had been figuring out what the object was. Of course, Dean kept his mouth shut about the blue-eyed man.   

Finally, Dean had yawned big and said he was on his way to bed. He was really beat.

Dean was dog tired. He stripped naked and climbed into bed. He wondered as he drifted off if the man was going to visit, and what he would do if Dean wore sleep pants or something to sleep in.

It seemed only moments before the man was back, smiling at Dean.


	4. Sex Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends a second night under Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful collage made for me by palominopup

 

 

Dean startled awake. ‘Oh holy jesus fuck’ Dean thought. ‘Guess this answers a few questions.’

The blue-eyed man smiled down at Dean (he was currently sort of hovering on top of Dean) and a hand went for Dean’s flaccid cock.

“Hold everything, sparky!” Dean was suddenly very angry. He sent this thought out, hoping the man could receive it. “I have some ground rules. If you don’t let me talk, out loud, and let me move my arms, then all bets are off. I will fight you every inch of the way. The only way you’ll get anything from me is you are gonna have to beat me up and rape me.”

The man looked shocked. And worried, he looked shocked and worried.

“Yes, yes, I agree. I do not wish to hurt you, ever. You are my Dean and I only wish to exchange pleasures with you. No rape!”

Dean filed that away. He tried out his voice… “What’s your name?” Everything seemed in working order.

“Name? Castiel.”

“Ok, Castiel. Now, what are you?”

The question seemed to confuse the man. But finally, he replied, “I am incubus.”

“Enough talk!” Castiel’s gravely voice sounded stern.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s cock and began to squeeze it and pull on it. As if it had a complete mind of its own. it began to engorge. Then Castiel was kissing Dean, tongue exploring Dean’s mouth with an urgency that was not there last night.

Dean tried out his arms and they were definitely in working order. He reached up and got a handful of Castiel’s hair and fisted it. Castiel moaned and his hand went faster, and it squeezed harder. Dean moaned and forced his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. It was dueling tongues for a minute but Dean relented.

****  
  


Castiel kissed down his neck to his chest. He found Dean’s nipple and sucked on it eagerly, and hard. Teeth nipped, tongue swirled and again, that insistent nursing as if Dean could give him sustenance there. Then he moved to the other nipple and repeated the performance.

Dean was whimpering because it felt so damn good, especially in conjunction with that hand using his cock relentlessly.

Castiel moved his mouth down to Dean’s throbbing dick. He licked it, tasting Dean as if he were food. And in a way, he was for Castiel,.Castiel took all of Dean into his mouth. Dean arched his back and moaned. Castiel just held the cock in his mouth, relishing  Dean’s moans. Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and held on to him as if he were a life raft in a flood.

But then it was time to take Dean, to make Dean his again. He reached to Dean’s ass crack and found his hole, clenched tight. He pushed a finger up inside, listening to Dean’s gasps and whimpering as if it was music. And it was. Music that only he was allowed to hear.

****  
  


Dean was lost again, lost in a realm that only included Castiel and him. The tongue feeding on his nipples. the mouth taking all of his hard cock into it. But Dean needed the mouth to move, to suck and pull on him. Then he felt the finger, sliding into his essence. His senses were totally overloaded. Did he focus on his cock or his asshole? Sucking or thrusting? Dean wanted, no, he needed it all.

Castiel worked at opening Dean up, pegging four fingers in him, but of course it would not be enough. Still, it would help. Dean was concentrating on his cock at the moment, which was good. It would help Castiel enter him.

****  
  


Dean felt his orgasm swell over him, starting in his tight balls and ending up... where? Everywhere was the only answer. His entire universe was this orgasm. Right at the end, Castiel thrust his cock up into Dean. He had pulled Dean’s legs up and Dean had been so lost in his cock, he hadn’t even noticed. And now Castiel was pushing that horse cock of his up Dean’s ass.

Dean grunted and pushed against Castiel, trying to help. He craved that thing, wanted it so badly he almost cried as it entered him. Again, Castiel was as gentle as he could be. He paused several times to allow Dean time to relax his hole and take more, Finally Castiel had bottomed out. He just left his cock there, not moving, hoping it wasn’t hurting Dean too badly.

Dean was breathing hard. Cas whispered in his ear, “I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you and I worship at the altar that is you. You are mine, I am yours.”

Castiel’s cock hurt like hell getting in, but Dean adored the pain. He wanted it, craved it, needed it. He heard Castiel in his ear, telling him how much he loved him.

“Why?”

Castiel looked confused. “Why what?”

Dean looked into the blue eyes and said, “Why do you love me? Where have you seen me to love me?”

Castiel began to fuck Dean. Slowly, lovingly, he pulled out almost to the end of his enormous cock, then thrust back in until his body met Deans’.

“I was an angel of the Lord. I guarded the gates of hell. I looked in and I saw your soul. It was a beautiful beacon in the darkness. I investigated this beauty and found you, tortured and tormented but still with the soul of a righteous man. I walked in your soul and fell in love with you. I took you from hell. I put you back on the earth. I left you in the Elysian Fields where you belonged. My brothers found  out what I had done, and they cast me out. I am a fallen angel, a demon. But at least I get to have you, to feed from your beautiful soul.”

“Wait. You pulled me out of hell? That was you. Holy fuck, Castiel, I am so sorry that you were cast out of heaven… for me.”

Dean felt actual pain in his heart. Castiel had given up everything for him. He was going to speak, but Castiel took his cock in his mouth again and Dean lost the ability to talk.

Just like before, Castiel fucked Dean in his ass slowly and lovingly, but for hours. The rhythm of the thrusting and pulling almost lulled Dean to sleep, but of course, he kind of already was asleep. The thing that kept him grounded was the way Castiel worked on his cock.

The hands were everywhere, pulling on his balls, playing around his asshole even as Castiel’s cock split him and stretched him and took Dean to be his. They grabbed Dean’s cock and squeezed and pulled on it, running fingers over the slit to collect some of the constant pouring of pre cum. When the mouth sucked him, the hands were there, cupping his balls and touching that place between balls and hole that made Dean shudder.

When Dean came, the mouth sucked every drop of cum from him… sucked him dry.

Dean’s hands were in Castiel’s hair, hanging onto his shoulders, touching his chest. His voice was used to say, “fuckfuckfuckfuck Castiel, so good, oh FUCK!” As much as Dean wanted to talk more to Castiel about being a fallen angel, he just couldn’t.

And still the fucking went on, hour after hour. Dean vaguely thought it must be getting close to morning… When Castiel said, “I love you! You are mine, forever. Be mine, Dean, please, love me back.”

And the fucking became frantic, hard and fast and almost too much but not too much. Dean could hear Castiel saying what only could be described as a sort of litany: “Dean dean dean dean…” Until finally, Castiel came. It was like last night, just streams and streams of cum filled him. It seemed as if there was no limit, no end to it. Dean felt himself fill up and it was like a miracle.

Dean came one last time, just from the feeling of this filling him with hot cum. Castiel sucked him dry again, then said in Dean’s ear, “I love you. You are mine. I will be back, please want me to come back.”

Dean nodded and said, “I do.”

**  
**Castiel touched his forehead and again, he was asleep.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes clean to Sammy and has an idea

 

 

Dean bolted awake. ‘Son of a bitch!’ He remembered every word, and he had to do something about it, About Cas.

First things first, though. He got into the shower to wash away the remnants of the night: dried cum, still sticky cum and the cum running down the inside of his thighs from the gigantic load that Cas left in him again. Just thinking about Cas made Dean’s cock spring to life. Dean looked down at it, he took it in his hand. But he did not jack off. He somehow felt that would somehow be cheating Cas.

Dried off and dressed, Dean bounded to the study room. Sam was sitting reading a book.

“Jesus, Dean, did you sleep at all? You look terrible!”

“Yeah, thanks for that, Sammy. Now, we need to do some serious research.”

“On what? Have we got a case somewhere? What’s going on, Dean?”

“No case. Just trust me. Now, we need to find everything we can on fallen angels and how to get their grace back. And info on incubus. But mainly on fallen angels.”

“Wait a minute, Dean. What’s going on here? Do I need to be worried about you?”

“Fuck, Sam! There is nothing to worry about, okay! Just help me research. Please?”

****  
  
  


They had been at it most of the day. Sam had brought them sandwiches and beer a couple of hours ago, but Dean had hardly touched his. Finally Sam just had to ask:

“Dean, are you being visited by a succubus?”

Dean laughed. “Uh no, dude,” He had long since read that usually, succubus were female who seduced men and incubus were male who seduced women. It was virtually unheard of for an incubus to come to a man. So there was no lie in what he was telling Sam.

“Fallen angel, Sammy. I told you that is the point. Raising a fallen angel.”

“Well,” Sam said with a sort of skeptical tone, “I did run across something.”

Dean had been leaning back in his chair, his feet crossed on the table. He sat up and looked intently at Sam.

“What?”

“Well, it’s sort of a long shot, Dean. But if the grace can be located, then it can be given to the fallen angel and supposedly, that would return him or her to a state of grace. But finding a fallen angel’s grace is nearly impossible. You would have to know the exact spot where they fell and hit the earth.”

Dean looked excited. A little too excited to Sam.

“But that could work, yeah? And wait, you mean they actually fell? And crashed to the ground? Fuck…” Dean ran his hands through his hair and looked troubled.

‘Oh yeah, nothing going on there,” thought Sam but he knew better than to try to pursue it with his brother.

“Dean, why don’t you go take a nap? You look really tired, dude.”

“Nah. just need another beer, bro. and some dinner. whose turn is it to cook tonight?”

****  
  


Later, after they had cleaned up from dinner, Dean read up on the information that Sam had stumbled upon. He wanted, no, he needed to have an answer for Cas… and for himself. After having read through it three or four times, Dean said goodnight to Sammy and went to his room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and thought. He realized finding Cas’ grace was a long shot, but it was the only shot they had. He just prayed that Cas knew where he had come to earth.

Dean had pretty much struck out with anything else. He couldn’t find a single incantation, spell, charm or anything else that would help Cas get out of that creepy realm he was stuck in. Dean wanted so much more with Cas and for Cas than just them fucking at night when Dean was supposed to be asleep. Plus, Dean wasn’t sure how much longer he could actually go without sleep. Sure, naps would help but what about actual deep REM sleep?

Fuck shit piss what a mess. Well, nothing to do but to go to sleep and try to find out what Cas could remember about when he fell. Dean took off his clothes and climbed into bed. He was asleep within minutes.


	6. Of Sex And Saving Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend another sex-filled night, plus Dean establishes where Cas fell to earth. Oh, and there is fisting... in case that bothers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collage created for me by palomonopup

 

 

And there was Cas. His intense blue eyes were looking at Dean like he was a saucer of milk and Cas was a hungry cat. His deep scratchy voice rumbled in Dean’s ear: “Hello my sweet boy. Are you ready for me?”

Dean said, “Well, yeah, but there are two more things. First, I want to be able to move my entire body normally. And second, there is something we need to talk about tonight.”

Cas looked worried. “I have released your body. But what do we need to talk about?”

Dean smiled. “Later, angel. Now, fuck me.”

Cas sighed and began to kiss Dean. Their tongues mingled and played with each other. Meanwhile, Cas hand was roaming around Dean’s chest, then lower to his belly and then to his cock. Cas was surprised to find Dean fully erect already. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth, then broke the kiss and said,

“I have been thinking about you. It makes me hard.”

“That,”Cas said, “Is amazing to me. YOU are amazing to me.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s balls and tugged on them Dean moaned and wiggled into Cas. Cas had moved his mouth down to Dean’s nipple again. He sucked so hard, Dean felt like his nipple would come off. Cas nibbled and bit, and sucked until Dean was crying out. Then Cas moved to the other nipple for a repeat performance.

Dean whimpered, “Please, Castiel, I need you inside me. Please.”

Cas said, “You are so not ready, my little one. I need to prepare you. I would tear you otherwise.”

Dean whined, “Then please, get me ready! I need you so bad.”

Cas’ mouth was on Dean’s tight hole. Dean cried out and thrust against Cas. He grabbed handfuls of Cas’ hair and pulled his face even closer to his needy ass. Cas responded by pressing his tongue flat against Dean’s hole, and swirling a finger around it. He let saliva run over the tight little opening, and pushed two fingers up into Dean.

“Oh fuck Castiel! Fuck! it’s so good… need you…”

Cas jumped straight to four fingers. Dean was pushing up against Cas’ hand. Cas decided to try something… he added his thumb to the four fingers. Dean gasped but seemed to be fine. Cas pushed and forced the beginning of his hand up inside Dean’s needy little hole. Dean’s eyes got big but he still did not tell Cas to stop.

Cas made his fingers and thumb as tight together as possible, but still kept pushing up inside Dean. Finally, Dean opened enough to allow the heel of Cas’ hand up, and Dean’s asshole closed tightly around his wrist.

Dean moaned and whimpered. It hurt but not as much as he thought it would while Cas was forcing his hand inside. Cas gently moved his hand up and down inside Dean, and then, pulled out. Stretched, Cas felt that Dean could take his cock now without a problem. He mounted Dean and forced his cock into Dean’s sweet, tight ass.

Dean mumbled, “Oh god, Castiel, oh fuck! It’s so good… please fuck me, you’re so big! oohhh…”

Cas did start his ritualized fucking, slow and steady. But it was time to give Dean more immediate pleasure. He twisted around and took Dean’s cock in his mouth. He swallowed it half way down his throat. After all, he didn’t need to breath per se. He held it there for a few moments, then pulled back and began to suck on the head of Dean’s dick, sucking and stroking it with his tongue.

At the same time, he grabbed the shaft with his hand and squeezed it. Then he began to pull on it, sort of like he was milking a cow. Pull and squeeze, squeeze and pull, and Dean was losing it! He moaned and cried out, “Oh FUCK! Oh sweet jesus, Castiel! Oh, I’m gonna…” And he shot his first load of cum into Cas’ mouth. It tasted like candy and sunshine to Cas, and he sucked every drop out of Dean.

When Dean could breath, and talk, he said, “Shit, Cas, that was unbelievable! Now, about what I wanted to talk to you about.” Cas was a little confused by Dean’s shortening of his name, but more, he was frightened by what Dean wanted to talk about.

“I’ve been doing some research. I think I may have a way to get you your grace back.”

Cas was shocked. “What? Dean no, that is not possible!”

“Well, maybe it is. Tell me what you remember about your fall.”  
  


“My fall? It was terrifying, and painful. I was on fire, burning through the atmosphere. All I could smell was the stench of my feathers burning…” Cas’ voice broke. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him.

Finally Dean asked, “Do you remember where you hit the earth? Where you were?”

“In a field. Outside of Littleton Colorado. I remember it perfectly.”

Dean moaned, feeling Cas’ cock move inside of him. It was so hard to concentrate!

He gathered his thoughts together. “Which direction from Littleton? How would I find this field?”

Cas gave Dean very specific directions to where he landed when he fell. Dean listened carefully and was sure he could remember when he woke up.

The rest of their time together was all pleasure. Cas milked Dean’s cock again while sucking eagerly on the head and sucking every drop of cum out of him. He played with Dean’s balls, rolling them in his hand, pulling on them and tenderly licking and nibbling on them.

Cas whispered things like, “You belong to me. I own you, and your cock and your asshole. Mine. all mine!” With Dean agreeing with every word. It was getting late. Dean so did not want this to end. But Cas assured him that he would be back tomorrow night. He also told Dean to nap. “You need sleep. I must not take that away from you. Promise me you will nap.” Dean promised.

Cas bit Dean’s neck, While he bit, he increased the speed of his fucking. With Dean’s legs on his shoulders, he rammed into Dean ferociously. Dean bucked and pushed up on Cas. Feeling the fullness combined with the sting of the bite, he came harder than he ever had before. Cas sucked all his cum from him, and then he came in Dean.

Dean’s belly distended with Cas’ jizz filling him. Cas touched his forehead and said, “Sleep.”

 


	7. Sex and saving grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean searches for Cas' grace, and then finds Cas in the darkness. More smut, more fisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collage created for me by palomonopup

 

 

Dean woke up excited and hopeful. He rushed through his shower, dressed in a hurry and ran to find Sammy. He found him eating breakfast.

“Eat up, Sammy. Then pack, we’re going on a road trip.”

“Where, may I ask?” Sam was really worried about his brother.

“LIttleton, Colorado.”

‘“And what’s in Littleton?” Sam was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Angel grace.”

“Shit, Dean! If you don’t tell me what is really going on, I won’t help you.”

“Damn it Sammy! Can’t you just trust me on this?”

But Sam would not relent. So, Dean very reluctantly told Sam everything.

“So, he loves me, and I think I love him too. At the very least, he pulled me out of hell, Sam.”

Sam looked at Dean and said, “I can be ready to go in a half an hour.”

**  
  
**

On the way to baby, Dean tossed Sam the keys.

“You drive. I sleep.”

Dean was asleep before they hit the highway and slept the entire way, about 5 hours.

When they arrived, Dean reluctantly agreed that they would get an early start in the morning. Dean had to insist on separate rooms. For once, Sam didn’t question it. They went out to eat and then went to their respective rooms for the night. It was still pretty early, so Dean tried to watch some TV but he was asleep before the first show was over.

When Dean woke up the next morning, with no Cas in the night, he was terrified. Cas would never just not show up. Something must have happened. How was Dean ever going to find him? All he knew was that he had to find Cas’ grace and quick.

Sam and Dean searched every square inch of the field. Nothing. Not a trace. It was going to get dark soon, and Dean was so frightened for Cas, for himself… he simply couldn’t give up. He fell to his knees and prayed:

“Okay, I know you guys are all pissed with Castiel. I get that. I don’t question you throwing him out because of  me. But I’m begging you. I love him. He is my life, and we just want to be together. He won’t come back to heaven, he won’t bug you guys at all. Please, please just show me his grace, and then give me a way to get it to him.”

Tears were streaming down Dean’s face. A sob broke out of him. He lifted his head… and he saw a glint. Just a hint of a light coming out of a hollow spot in a tree. A blue glow. Dean ran to the tree and shoved his hand into the hole. He felt around, and then he grabbed something. Pulling his hand out, he was holding a small vial. Inside, there was a blue light shining. Castiel’s grace.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! Please, guide me in how to find him and give it to him, tonight when I go to sleep.”

**  
  
**

Dean couldn’t eat, couldn’t sit, he just prowled around the motel room, walked outside… basically did anything to make time pass until he could sleep. He clutched the vial containing Cas’ grace to him like a prayer. He was exhausted. Finally, the sun went down and he lay on the bed.

He startled awake. He still clutched the vial, thank goodness. He waited… no Cas. He got up, tried to look around. There was just so much black, so much darkness! Finally he felt he could see, and he walked a ways in a direction that just felt right to him. It seemed as if there were no walls, no floor, no ceiling where he was. Just inky blackness. Still he walked.

He called out.  “Cas? Castiel?”

And from the depths, there was a weak answer.

“Dean? Dean is that you?”

He ran forward towards the voice. “Cas!” And then, he found his angel.

Crucified.

They (demons? Lucifer? Who would do this?) had crucified his love. Dean rushed to Cas. He had to pull the nails out with his bare hands. Cas was moaning but alive, thank… thank who? God? God had left the building. Angels? They were just dicks. He had no idea who to thank.

Dean lay Cas down, and said, “Please, please wake up. I have your grace, Cas, your grace. I found it. Please, wake up.”

Cas’ eyes fluttered open. “Dean, you found me. I love you so much.”

“Shh, angel. Look, I found it.”

Dean held out the vial. Cas eyes got round. He took it, hesitantly, but he took it.He looked up at Dean. Then he opened the vial, and his grace flowed out. He opened his mouth and the blue light flowed into him.

“Close your eyes, Dean!”

Dean closed them, but even closed, he was aware of a blinding bright light. A flash of heaven, of the universe, maybe of humanity seared his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes again.

He saw Castiel. Full of grace, he looked amazing. Beautiful. Ethereal. Etherical. Not one of these words encompassed all that was Castiel.

Cas took Dean’s hand and said, “Let’s leave this place.”

And then they were in Dean’s shabby motel room. Dean clung to Cas. Cas held him tenderly. Dean wasn’t even aware that he was crying. Dean talked into Cas’ chest:

“They hurt you. Why would they do that? Why would they do that to you? I was so afraid. Afraid I wouldn’t be able to find you. Afraid that you were dead. Oh Cas, I love you!”

“They could not kill me, and I knew you would find me. You found me because of our love. And because you are mine. I claimed you and I own you.”

Den was naked. How that happened, he had no idea. Cas picked him up and laid him on the bed. Then Cas was naked. He stood above Dean and looked down at him, running his eyes over Dean’s body with a hungry look.

“We missed a night. I will never let that happen again.” Cas’ voice sent chills through Dean.

Dean’s cock was reacting to being near Cas. It engorged and stood up. Cas smiled. He lay on the bed next to Dean and put his mouth on it. Dean gasped and pushed towards Cas.Cas did his suck on the head while he milks Dean’s shaft thing, and got the desired result.

“Oh, I missed you so much, Cas! Good. it feels so good…:

Cas swallowed every drop of cum that Dean had for him. He sucked on the head, just to make sure he had it all. He straddled Dean and leaned in, just brushing his lips. He bit Dean’s lower lip lightly, then sucked and tongued his way down Dean’s throat. He went for a nipple, he loved them so much! He sucked them hard and used his teeth on each of them. Dean was whimpering and moving his hips. He wanted Cas.

Cas moved down, giving himself access to Dean’s ass. He pushed Dean’s legs up and apart, showing that sweet little hole to him. It was so closed, so tight. Cas knew what he wanted to do to Dean. Slowly, ever so slowly, Cas worked his hand up inside Dean. Once inside, his hand balled up into a fist, naturally.  Dean was making noises Cas had never heard before. He was not saying for Cas to quit, though. Cas moved his fist in and out of Dean just a little. He loved seeing Dean’s sphincter tight around his wrist. He pulled out, and looked at Dean’s hole gape open for him.  

He positioned himself and mounted Dean. His cock just slid right into Dean, which was nice,,,

Dean was reciting a litany of: “Oh fuck, Cas… oh shit oh fuck, oh fuck so good too good oh fuck me now” All very pleasing to Cas. He sunk himself as far up Dean as he could get and it was so wonderful. His only slight regret was that he couldn’t suck Dean off while he fucked him anymore. He would just have to use his hands… or better yet, not allow him to cum until Cas was done so he could suck all that wonderful cum out Dean’s cock.

Cas fucked Dean hard and fast and dirty. It was good that he didn’t have to make it last all night anymore. He could fuck Dean twice, three times even if he wanted. Dean bucked and rolled his hips beneath Cas. Cas pounded and then… the orgasm took him almost by surprise. He pushed up as far as  he could go, and let it wash over him.

Dean was cumming as well, his hot cum splashed over both of them. Cas regretted not being able to swallow Dean’s offering, but again, he could fuck Dean many times tonight.His own cum filled Dean, Cas shot and shot his hot cum into his man.

He lay next to Dean, struggling to catch his breath. “I love you, Dean. You saved me.”

Dean pulled Cas in for a hug. “You saved us both, Cas. I love you too.”

**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
